


A Gift for You

by MysteriousSunshine



Category: Dreamworks Dragons, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, PrideMonthRocks2019, Race To The Edge, Slash, exchanging gifts, fishlout, snotlegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: It's Fishlegs' and Snotlout's first anniversary as a dating couple, and Snotlout isn't prepared at all. Hiccup gives him a gift idea for Fishlegs, but it doesn't work out as planned.





	A Gift for You

Hiccup was having a rare peaceful day. He was drawing up some plans for a new catapult system for the Edge’s defense towers. His hut door was open to let in the breeze. Everything was calm until Snotlout and Hookfang came bursting through the door.

“Well that lasted all of two hours,” Hiccup muttered before setting his pencil down and turning to his unexpected guest. His eyes were met with a shock. Snotlout stood looking like he had just been chased down by an angry flock of Changewings. His helmet was hanging halfway off of his head, his hair stuck up in several directions, and his cheeks were dark red.

“Hiccup, you’ve got to help me,” he panted, leaning heavily on Hookfang, who looked exasperated and a bit concerned for his rider’s sanity.

Snotlout, what in Thor’s name is the matter with you?” Hiccup gasped when he could speak.

“Today’s me and Fishlegs’ anniversary of when we got together.

“Is it? That’s great.”

“No!” Snotlout cried.

“Okay, not great then?”

“Hiccup! You’re supposed to be smart!” Hiccup rolled his eyes. “It’s our anniversary, and I don’t have a gift.”

“You never struck me as the gift-giving type, Snotlout.”

“I’m sure I never struck you as the I-like-boys type either, but here we are.”

“Fair enough. Well, do you have any ideas of what you could get Fishlegs?”

“If I did, would I be standing here like this?”

“Oh Gods,” Hiccup groaned. “What is something that Fishlegs needs?”

“Nothing that I know of. He has all the books, he lives on an island of dragons, and he has his own relaxation garden. Everything he would like as a gift, he already has.” Hiccup scratched the back of his neck in thought.

“Why don’t you sing to him?” he suggested finally. Snotlout scowled.

“Very funny, Hiccup.”

“No, I’m serious, Snotlout. You have a decent voice, and Fishlegs is the type of Viking that would love a gesture like that.”

“IF I wanted crazy ideas, I could have asked the twins.”

“Just think about it. Anyways, it’s not like you have any better ideas.” Snotlout knew that Hiccup had a point. He shrugged and left Hiccup alone with his drawings.

* * *

> “Your hair is gold to match your heart  
>  And your green grass eyes are a work of art."

A fireball came barreling towards Snotlout. “I know it’s bad, I don’t need your criticism!” he growled at a disgusted-looking Hookfang who was lounging on his stone slab in the corner of Snotlout’s hut. Snotlout crumpled the piece of paper he had been writing on and threw it to Hookfang, who promptly lit it on fire.

Snotlout had been working at the songwriting idea for three hours, and he had nothing to show for it. Everything sounded cheesy and stupid. He wanted to murder Hiccup for the idea, but he couldn’t come up with anything else. A knock came at his door, interrupting his hopeless spiral.

“Come in.”

In walked Fishlegs carrying a large, wooden box and wearing a smile that momentarily lit up Snotlout’s day.

“Hey there stranger, haven’t seen you around today,” Fishlegs said, setting the box down and going over to wrap Snotlout in a hug. They pressed their lips together and Snotlout melted into Fishlegs’ arms.

“I’ve been kind of busy today,” Snotlout explained when they both had pulled away from the kiss. Fishlegs still had his arms around Snotlout and he was close enough to notice the slight fall in the boy’s features.

“Well, as you may know, today’s a special day.”

“Yeah, our anniversary,” Snotlout said, working hard to swallow the nervousness and remain upbeat. Fishlegs gave him a curious look but pressed on.

“Yep, and I got you something.” With that, he bent over to lift the box and placed it in Snotlout’s hands. Snotlout lifted the top, and his mouth fell open. Laying in the box was a black helmet with a giant golden S painted on it.

“I know you like your S, so I figured you’d like a helmet with one on it,” Fishlegs said nervously.

“Fishlegs, wow. I don’t know what to say. Thank you,” he said, lifting the helmet out of the box and examining it. Fishlegs blushed.

“Hiccup did the heavy-duty work, I just came up with the designs.”

“It’s awesome, really.” He said, fighting back a wave of guilt.

“Hey, Snotlout. What’s wrong? You seem upset.”

“Okay, don’t get mad at me. I didn’t forget our anniversary, but I put off present hunting, and I couldn’t think of anything to get you. I tried writing you a song but that didn’t work. I’m so sorry Fishlegs. I know this day is supposed to be special, and I wanted to get you something that proved how much I love you but… “

“Wait, wait,” Fishlegs said, holding his hands up. He had a huge smile on his face. “You tried to write me a song?” He then burst into peals of laughter.

“It’s not funny,” Snotlout huffed. Fishlegs tried to clamp down on his chuckles.

“Oh, my sweet warrior boy, you are amazing. I didn’t think anniversaries would be your thing, so I wasn’t expecting you to get me anything. I don’t really need anything, and I know I’m a hard person to get gifts for. But the fact that you tried is probably the best present ever.”

“You’re not just saying that, are you?” Snotlout asked suspiciously. Fishlegs shook his head. Snotlout pulled him into a deep kiss. “I love you my Iron heart,” he whispered against his lips.

“I love you too.” They continued the kiss until they were both breathless. “Snotlout?” Fishlegs hedged when they had both caught their breath.

“Hmm,” Snotlout hummed in contentment, running his hands through Fishlegs’ blonde locks.

“Will you sing me the song that you wrote,” he said with a grin. Snotlout grinned back and moved his hands from Fishlegs’ hair to trace his index finger softly against his lips.

“Well I didn’t get very far. It was something like ‘Your hair is gold to match your heart, and you’re green-grass eyes are a work of art.’”

“That’s Thor-awful,” Fishlegs exclaimed. Snotlout nodded, and they both burst into uncontrollable laughter, still locked in an embrace.


End file.
